Mito Freecss
|kana = ミト |rōmaji = Mito |name = Mito |manga debut = Chapter 001 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 01 (1999) Episode 01 (2011) |japanese voice = Akiko Kimura (1999) Keiko Han (2011) |english voice = Abby Charchun (1999) |gender = Female |age = 25 |height = 162 cm |weight = 50 kg |hair = Red (1999) |eyes = Light Blue (1999) Light Brown = (2011) Orange (2011) |eyes = Blue (1999) Amber (2011) |birthday = September 7 |blood type = A |occupation = Bartender (1999) Fishmonger (2011) |relatives = Ging Freecss (Cousin) Gon Freecss (Cousin, once removed) Ging and Mito's Grandmother |type = }} Mito Freecss is the aunt and foster mother of Gon Freecss. Appearance Mito has shoulder-length hair, which is colored orange (red in the 1999 series). She wears a red dress and a circular green necklace. Personality Mito is Gon's mother figure, as she has taken care of him since he was a baby. Gon stated himself that when he tries to picture his mother, Mito's image shows up. At first, she was against of Gon being a Hunter, just like his father. She is motherly and kind, and believes that people shouldn't take others lives, such as when she slapped Killua when he tried to kill a foxbear cub. She is also a great cook. History She has had custody of Gon since he was baby. Although, she tells Gon that his parents died in an accident when he was a baby. His mother is unknown and his father, Ging Freecss, is a Hunter who left Gon in her care. Originally, Ging returned to his home on Whale Island to ask his grandmother to babysit Gon for him. More specifically, Mito forced Ging to give up custody of his infant son because she believed he was irresponsible. He has never returned. Hunter Exam Arc Mito was against Gon becoming a Hunter from the start. She only lied about his parents to keep him from following his father's path and leaving her behind. Eventually, she makes the promise that should Gon catch the giant fish known as the Master of the Swamp, she will sign Gon's application to take the Hunter Exam. However, she only made this promise because she believed the task was impossible, even giving Gon his father's fishing rod for the job. Despite the difficulty, Gon's strength and patience allow him to succeed, and Mito signs the application. Yorknew City Arc Mito is shown again when Gon returns to Whale Island after his Nen training at the Heavens Arena. She tells Gon about his father and gives him a keepsake left behind by Ging. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Mito appears again at the end of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc, receiving a post card from Gon with a picture of him behind a flock of small billed swans. Trivia *Though Mito is considered to be Gon's aunt in the manga, she is actually his first cousin (once removed). *The Nippon Animation adaptation of Hunter x Hunter changes Mito's familial relationships. Mito's grandmother was changed into her mother, making her the sister of Gon's mother and sister-in-law of Ging rather than his cousin. *Mito tried to break Gon's Hunter License upon seeing it. *Mito's 2011 voice actor Keiko Han is Megumi Han's (Gon's 2011 voice actor) Mother. category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hunter Exam arc